Przeznaczenie, które musi się wypełnić
Bakugan: Ostateczna Rozgrywka - Odcinek 1 Na cmentarzu w Gundalii znajdowała się tajemnicza postać. Miała płaszcz w czerwone chmury i czarne włosy. W ręku trzymała jakiś zwój. Podeszła do pięciu grobów: Cesarza Barodiusa i jego pomocników. ???: Czas rozpętać wielką wojnę! Zaśmiał się pod nosem. ???: Niedługo świat się dowie co to jest prawdziwy ból! Położył zwój na ziemi i położył na nim swojego bakugana. ???: Do roboty Apis! Apis: Jak rozkarzesz panie Kuori! Kuori: Heheheh! Ziemia ~ Park W parku na ławce siedział Dan i zajadał się hamburgerem. Obok niego, a właściwie na jego ramieniu stał Drago. Dan: Wiesz co Drago? Drago: Co? Dan: Czy tobie nie wydaje się trochę dziwne, że minęło już parę lat od ostatniej bitwy ze złem? Drago: No trochę, ale i tak to jest lepsze niż ciągła walka ze złem. Dan: W sumie. Maskarad, Zenoheld, Barodius i Mędrzec to byli silni przeciwnicy, ale oni już nie żyją. Drago: Wszyscy zapłacili życiem by tylko zdobyć świat. Dan: Masz rację. Drago: Ale trzeba w każdym bądź razie i tak uważać. Nagle za Drago i Danem stanęła tajemnicza postać. ???: Musicie uważać! Oboje się przestraszyli tej postaci. Dan: Kim ty jesteś? ???: Waszym nowym sprzymierzeńcem, któy chce was ostrzec przed nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwem! Dan: A konkretnie o jakie chodzi? ???: Wasi rywale powracają! Drago: To nie możliwe! Każdy z nich zginął! ???: Nie każdy! Wasz nowy wróg zamierza ich wszystkich ożywić i wypowiedzieć wielką wojnę! Wasi strazy wrogowie jak i inni powrócą by was zniszczyć! Dan: Ale jak? ???: Ponoć wasz nowy wróg ma potężną moc i potężengo bakugana tak potężnego, że legendarna szóstka bakuganów oddała mu swoją moc i teraz jest nieśmiertelny i nie do pokonania. Z taką siłą on będzie chciał zniszczyć świat! Dan: Nie damy mu się! Co nie, Drago? Drago: No jasne! ???: Ale on chce jeszcze więcej mocy i będzie polować na was by ożywić swoją siostrę, która zmarła 10 000 lat temu! Dan: To znaczy, że... ???: On będzie teraz na waszą pierwotną szóstkę polował i będzie chciał zabrać wam zarówno wasze życie, jak i moc oraz energię bakuganów by mieć dość mocy by ją ożywić! Ale jest jedna rzecz, która go pokona. Drago: Jaka? ???: Nie możecie się tak łatwo dać złapać i musicie połączyć siły z innymi wojownikami! Dan: To nie będzie wcale takie trudne! Drago: No pewnie! ???: Ale i też to jest wasze przeznaczenie! Dan: Czemu? ???: Po tej walce o ile uda wam sie przeżyć cała zła energia całkowicie zniknie, a świat znowu będzie bezpieczny i normalny, a bakugany i inne światy będą żyć w spokoju! Drago: To wszystko? ???: Tak! I nie dajcie się im! Po tych słowach tajemnicza osoba zniknęła tak samo, jak się pojawiła. Gundalia ~ Cmentarz Na cmentarzu zjawił się Kuori. W ręku trzymał ten sam zwój co wcześniej. Kuori: Czas zacząć ponowną zabawę! Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Kuori: Vexosi znów powrócą do życia. Przyłożył zwój na ziemię i położył na nim swojego bakugana. Kuori: Początek będzie najgorszy! Apis: Masz rację! Teraz wszyscy ludzie pożałują swojego życia! Kuori: Hehehe! Za Kuorim stał strażnik. Strażnik: Ej, ty! Chciał do niego podbiec, ale został przyciągnięty do niego i Kuori zabrał mu całą energię życiową wraz z energią jego bakugana. Kuori: To była pyszna przystawka. Zaśmiał się ponownie. Ziemia ~ Baza Młodych Wojowników W bazie Młodych Wojowników byli Shun, Marucho i oczywiście ich bakugany. ;D Marucho: Mam złe przeczucie. Shun: Ja też. Marucho: Ale co może je powodować? Shun: Nie wiem, ale będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć. Marucho: Okej. Shun: Lepiej będzie jak nie będzie mówiła temu Danowi. Marucho: Czemu? Shun: Bo wiesz jaki on jest. Skyress: Shun ma rację, Marucho. Preyas: A od kiedy ty jesteś taka? Skyress: Odkąd jestem normalniejsza od ciebie! Preyas: Ta jasne! Skyress: A chcesz się założyć? Preyas: Spoko! O co? Skyress: O chwałę! Preyas: Dobra! Marucho: Uspokójcie się! Shun: Właśnie! Nagle do bazy wbiegł Dan. Dan: '''Nie uwierzycie! '''Marucho: W co? Dan: 'Jakiś koleś przyszedł do nas i powiedział, że nasza ostateczna walka dopiero się zacznie! '''Preyas: '''Ta, jasne.. '''Drago: '''Tym razem to jest prawda! '''Dan: '''Musimy zwołać resztę graczy. '''Shun: '''Okej.. '''Skyress: '''I tak już o tym wiedzieliśmy. '''Dan: '''Huh? '''Shun: '''Od paru lat skrywaliśmy ten sekret i wreszcie zaczęli atak. '''Dan: '''Aha... ''Mina Ala nie kumata. 'Shun: '''Marucho, zwołaj resztę wojowników do nas! '''Marucho: '''Tak jest! ''Marucho i Preyas wybiegli z pomieszczenia. Vestroia ~ Jaskinia Tymczasem Kuori był w Vestroii, gdzie przyszedł do jakieś jaskini, w której była kula złej energii. xD 'Kuori: '''Naga twój czas na powrót nastal! ''Zaśmiał się szatańsko. '''Kuoris: Apis? Apis: 'Już się robi! ''Apis poleciał w stronę kuli, którą wchłonął w siebie. '''Kuori: '''Niebawem moja siostra powróci do żywych! Ahahahah! '''Apis: A moc będzie nasza! '''Kuori: '''Gundalia, Vestalia, Vestroia to chyba na tyle. '''Apis: '''Jeszcze Anubias i Selon. Ziemia ~ Baza Młodych Wojowników Kategoria:Odcinki